disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelica
|occupation = Pirate The Queen Anne's Revenge's first mate |alignment = Neutral, later bad |home = Spain |family = Blackbeard (father; deceased) Unnamed mother (presumably deceased) |friends = Jack Sparrow (ex-lover), Blackbeard |minions = The Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, Zombie Officers |enemies = Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa |weapons = Sword Pistol Voodoo doll |fate = Gets marooned on an island with a Blackbeard voodoo doll of Jack ready to take her revenge |quote = "Sparrow ven aqui o te arranco la cabeza!"}} Angelica was the daughter and the first mate of the notorious pirate captain Blackbeard and one of Jack Sparrow's past relationships from Disney's 2011 live-action film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Background Personality Angelica was an experienced pirate. She was a good sailor, tactician, and swordswoman. She was also a good liar (lying by telling the truth) and schemer, as being an expert in the art of deception. From her time at the convent she retained a strong faith; however, she applied her belief illogically. One of Angelica's strongest motivations was to see her own father Blackbeard save his soul from damnation. But she did not succeed in making him behave in a fair, or kindly manner, and seemed to be completely blind to the fact that Blackbeard was not interested in saving his soul, even after he attempted to sacrifice her life to save his own at the Fountain of Youth. Part of this blind devotion came from her desire for a real father figure. A master of disguises, Angelica learned the art of the con from the best, one Captain Jack Sparrow.http://movies.ign.com/articles/115/1155871p1.html She was defined as being a woman who often tells lies that are truths and truths that are lies. She was tricky and quick witted, as befitting any pirate, although her sense of faith and disapproval of her father's methods imply a compassionate side. Angelica also had a sense of humor, which is demonstrated most ably in her spitfire banter with Jack Sparrow. Role in the film Angelica impersonating Jack begins to recruit sailors for the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack learns about that it and goes to face the person who personifies for him, after the battle with the false Jack Sparrow, Jack discovers that it is Angelica, the woman of Seville. Having met Jack just before she was to take a vows of celibacy in a Spanish convent, Angelica blames Jack for her corruption and becoming a pirate. Angelica claims to be Blackbeard's daughter and First Mate of the Queen Anne's Revenge, seeing good in her father despite there being none. After Angelica reproaches Jack for his corruption, Scrum appears informing the arrival of the guards of King George. Angelica and Jack join forces to defeat the guards, when the guards had cornered, she stabs a lever and saves them from being captured. While they talk, Jack learns from Angelica, that a mermaid was needed to perform the ritual at that moment one of the Zombie Officers fires a voodoo dart to unconscious him. Angelica has Jack taken aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, to guide them to the Fountain of Youth. Already being aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Angelica had to stop a mutiny caused by Jack, the mutiny ended when Blackbeard awoke from his nap. Blackbeard was willing to kill Sparrow, but Angelica reminds him that even needed it. When Blackbeard learned that the cook was in charge of the vigilance ordered him to leave the ship in a boat, Angelica suspected what his father would do, then she begs her father not do it, her plea was ignored, and Blackbeard then orders his men to fire the Greek fire cannons. Later, Angelica saves Jack again when Blackbeard was torturing him with a voodoo doll. To performing the ritual was needed the Chalices of Cartagena who were inside the Ponce de León's ship. While Jack Sparrow led the group they encountered an obstacle, a broken bridge. Blackbeard told Jack to jump but Jack refused, then Blackbeard replied if he did not jump, he would kill Angelica. Jack thought it was not serious but to discover if it was true that decided to jump. After Jack jump, Angelica asked to his father if he knew which guns were loaded, Blackbeard told her that if he knew. That night, the crew found the pools of the jungle, Angelica knowing that Syrena and Philip like each other devised a plan to get Syrena's tear, the plan was ultimately successful. Angelica and the crew wandering through the jungle until Jack appears with Gibbs, who had held a wild boar with the chalices. After obtaining the chalices, Jack requested two conditions to deliver the chalices, which Blackbeard accepted. After an arduous search, the crew arrives at the Fountain of Youth. However, Angelica realized they were not alone, in the tick fog Barbossa appears with his crew, this caused a battle between the two crews which lasted until the Spanish Armada arrived. After being surrounded by the Spanish, Angelica was forced to hand over the chalices to the Spaniard, then the Spaniard gave the order to his men to destroy the Fountain, while Blackbeard and the Spaniard were talking, Barbossa appears and stabs Blackbeard. Angelica comes to his aid but is poisoned by Barbossa's sword. When she is unintentionally poisoned by Barbossa's poison-laced sword while trying to remove it from her father's chest, Jack tricks Blackbeard into sacrificing his life to save Angelica's. As a result, despite the fact Blackbeard was intending to let her die so he would live, Angelica holds Jack responsible for her supposed father's death and Jack maroons her on a deserted island where she tries to convince him not to before wasting the sole round from her pistol in an attempt to kill him. In a post-credits scene, Angelica finds Blackbeard's voodoo doll made in Jack's image and takes delight that she may have her revenge yet. Disney Parks Angelica appears as a walkaround character at the Magic Kingdom, roaming Adventureland. She also appears in World of Color as part of the extended Pirates of the Caribbean sequence added for the summer of 2011 to promote On Stranger Tides. Clips from the movie where she tells Jack a mermaid is needed for the Fountain to work for the opening of the sequence focusing on the mermaids and clips of her fighting as part of an action sequence set to "He's a Pirate". Trivia *Due to Cruz's pregnancy during the later portions of filming On Stranger Tides, long-distance shots were made with her sister, Mónica Cruz. *Penélope Cruz's husband, Javier Bardem, stars in the sequel to On Stranger Tides, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, as the undead pirate hunter Captain Salazar. Gallery Screenshots Angie.jpg|Angelica Jackelica.jpg|Angelica and Jack pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-3228.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9258.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg pirates4-596.jpg Pirates4-325.jpg Angelica-POTC-OST.png AngelicaJack-OST.png JackAngelicadancing-OST.png Pirates4-12998.jpg Jack-Angelica and Blackbeard.jpg 640px-GibbsPerhapsIshouldjoin.png|Gibbs meets Blackbeard and Angelica pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-13824.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-14069.jpg|Blackbeard and Angelica lay dying pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-14549.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-14694.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-14765.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-14790.jpg|Jack leaves Angelica behind pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-15153.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-15176.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-15191.jpg Miscellaneous Angelica-Jack-Blackbeard.jpg|Angelica, Jack Sparrow, Blackbeard Angelica as Jack.jpg|Angelica as Jack angelica in disney.jpg|Angelica in Disneyland Angelica.jpg|Angelica on Pirates 4 character poster Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Character-Movie-Poster.jpg|Angelica on Pirates 4 poster Du art angelica.jpg|Angelica, Disney Universe Blackbeard and Angelica Ost.jpg Blackbeard and Angelica Ost 2.jpg Angelica Ost.jpg Jack and Angelica Dance.jpg Angelica Potc OST Concept Art.jpg References External links *Angelica on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Pirates Category:Lovers Category:Henchmen Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Hispanic characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in video games Category:Geniuses Category:Immortal Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters